


Where did I go wrong?

by nozoelis



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, mari just wants to fit in, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Mari siempre se quedaba atrás.





	Where did I go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> idk la verdad quería escribir a alguien triste y tenía muchas ganas de usar este prompt (por fin)

**11 - You want so much, it makes you sorry**

Mari siempre se quedaba atrás.

No importaba con quien estuviese, o lo que estuvieran haciendo en aquel momento. Mari se iría quedando progresivamente más retraída, más callada, más _invisible_. En algún momento alguien se daría cuenta de que Mari no estaba allí, y entre risas, la llamarían para que fuese con ellas. Ella sonreía, algo incómoda, pero se ponía a su altura, hablando e integrándose en una conversación que no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

Vuelta a empezar.

Aquel entrenamiento no fue diferente a lo habitual. Siempre se reunían en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora, lo cual Mari agradecía – quizás era lo único que se mantenía estable en un mundo en el que todo giraba demasiado rápido. La azotea siempre había sido uno de sus rincones favoritos de todo el colegio, como si allí pudiese ser ella misma porque nadie más la observaba. No tenía que pretender ser alguien que nunca quiso ser.

Los ejercicios eran por parejas, y sin sorprenderse, Mari se descubrió a sí misma sola. Las demás se habían juntado entre ellas, riéndose algunas y quejándose otras. Mari sonrió con lástima, como si estuviese viendo un juguete demasiado caro al otro lado del escaparate, un mundo al que no tenía permitido pertenecer.

Pero lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto que le hacía daño, que le daban ganas de llorar, que le hacía sentirse arrepentida incluso. Como si ella no tuviese derecho a ello.

Huyó una vez por miedo, por falta de madurez, porque era más fácil. Quizás por eso el mundo la castigaba así, por su falta de valentía.

Veía todo desde una burbuja de la que no sabía como salir, o quizás le daba pánico enfrentarse al mundo que ya le dio la espalda una vez. Si acaso aquel Love Live hubiese salido bien… Si acaso no se hubiese hecho daño… Si acaso no hubiese sido tan torpe…

Cerró las manos en puños, sintiendo las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. No iba a llorar, no podía llorar. Después de todo, la Mari que conocían siempre estaba alegre, era divertida, hacía bromas, ¿no? Las chicas perfectas no están tristes.

Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre.

Cuando acabaron de entrenar aquel día, Mari se giró para mirar a sus amigas. Dia y Chika estaban terminando de recoger lo que habían usado; Kanan, You y Hanamaru estaba riéndose por algo que Yoshiko había hecho, mientras que Riko y Ruby la miraban con desconfianza. Sonrió, triste.

Realmente no encajaba allí, ¿no? No había hueco para personas como ella, por mucho que le rogase a aquel Dios injusto que la dejase pertenecer allí.

Una vez más, fue ella quien cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dia andaba delante de ella, sola, en silencio. Sintió deseos de tocarla con la mano, pedirle que se girara, _que la viese_ , pero su mano se cerró en un puño antes de tocarla. Dia se alejó, todavía refunfuñando algo sobre el comentario que había hecho Kanan.

Mari se llevó la mano -ahora temblorosa- al pecho, donde la sostuvo con fuerza. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar.

Se quedó quieta en el sitio, con la cabeza gacha y las manos cerradas en puños. Las lágrimas se habían precipitado ya por sus mejillas, pero se las quitó casi con rabia.

_No iba a llorar._

**Author's Note:**

> un desastre ikr mari deserves better


End file.
